


Sora and Shiki Shopping in Shibuya

by KiraHeartilly



Series: The Many Days of Christmas 2020 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, The World Ends With You
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Trans Girl Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraHeartilly/pseuds/KiraHeartilly
Summary: Shiki helps Sora buy clothes to gift his friends for Christmas, but along the way she just might help him with something even bigger.
Series: The Many Days of Christmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040853
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Sora and Shiki Shopping in Shibuya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedcatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatgirl/gifts).



> I'm using He/Him Pronouns for Sora because for some people it can take a while to fully accept yourself as trans and I believe it is perfectly valid to keep your old pronouns even when you're starting to identify with a different gender. Human beings are unique and we have many stories.

Snow from the sky fell onto Sora’s head and shoulders as he scanned the crowds of people. This was the agreed upon meeting place, so she must have been here. He reached for the Gummi Phone in his pocket, ready to call her, when he finally caught sight of a girl with glasses clinging tight to a doll shaped like a black cat.

This was not the first time Sora has seen Shiki’s true form, (they’d seen each other while chatting on their Gummi Phones), nor was this the first time Sora had dealt with the concept of people magically turning into other people (honestly he’d lost count.) But he was thankful for Mr. Mew, it made it easy to recognize her and find her in a crowd. And wow was there a crowd. _‘I don’t think even Twilight Town has this many people.’_

Sora waved to Shiki as he ran across the street. “It’s great to see you, thanks again for helping me with this.” He grinned brightly. “I was never really good with fashion and I wanted to get some clothes for my friends.”

“Really?” Shiki looked Sora up and down, admiring his red and black outfit. “But your clothes always look so amazing.” She circled around him from all angles. “You must have some fashion sense, or a really great stylist.”

“It’s the latter,” Sora admitted, hands behind his head. “But they’re really busy and I didn’t want to bother them for Christmas shopping. So that’s why I called you, since you’re really good at this stuff.”

“Well leave it to me,” Shiki said. “I’ve got a great eye for fashion. Maybe not as much as my friend Eri, but I’ll be sure to help you pick out something spectacular for your friends. So how many people are you shopping for?”

“Just three,” said Sora. “I’m getting other gifts for the rest of my friends, but I wanted to get clothes for my friends Roxas, Xion, and Namine. They kind of don’t have much to wear because of some uhhh, really unusual circumstances, so I figured they might like some new outfits.” Opening his image gallery on his Gummi Phone, Sora showed some pictures to Shiki, and he could see the gears in her head lighting up already. “Why don’t we find some place warm, and we can look at some online catalogs. That way we don’t have to wander around from store to store!”

**~xXx~**

They met in a café where Shiki said she knew the owner. He was a middle aged man with a bit of scruff and he seemed to be a nice guy. They sat at a table, drinking warm coffee that made them forget the frosty air outdoors. As Sora took a sip of his drink, he looked over Shiki’s shoulder as she scrolled through her phone.

“This app is amazing, it lets you scroll through several stores’ inventories at once!” Shiki explained. “And it’ll tell us what stores to visit to buy the clothes we want.

“If you want something casual for Namine, I recommend the Mint Choco-chip or Mint Ice Cream tees. Mint green is _very in_ right now. But if you want something fancier, a Lovely Camisole or White Cache-couer might be more fitting.”

“Namine does love white,” Sora noted. “Oh, that Lovely One-piece lives up to its name! She might like it. Then again, I think she _only_ owns white so a bit of variety might be nice.”

“How about the Angelic One-piece, it’s pretty much the same but in pink.”

“It’s so hard to decide I might just get them all for her. I have the Munny saved from fighting Heartless so that won’t be a problem.”

“That’s great, I’ll take note of these and we can go pick them up once we’ve picked clothes for the other two. So how about Roxas next?” Shiki scrolled through her shopping app.

“The Tweed Gentleman certainly makes a statement, but it might be a bit _too much_ of a statement. The Sky Blue Paean is really sweet and simple and matches his eyes.” They continued scrolling, also selecting a Mowzy Sweatshirt, a cute and casual outfit that also came in blue.

“Two down, one to go.” Shiki smiled. “If Xion likes black, Lapin Angelique might be a good place to start. The Asymmetric Jersey and Spiderweb Jersey are both adorable.” Sora nodded in agreement, they really were cute. “Tigre Punks has a Skirt Bondage Combo that I really like, and there’s also the Red Two-tier skirt that goes really well with the jerseys.”

“Yeah, they’re really cute,” said Sora, voice a little forlorn.

Shiki stopped scrolling for a moment, looking up at her friend with worry. “Is something wrong?”

“Not really,” Sora averted her gaze, obviously hiding something. “I just, these clothes look really cute. Sometimes I wish I could wear clothes like that. It- kind of makes me wish I was a girl instead of a boy.”

Shiki’s eyes widened and she bounced to her feet. “Sora, what are you saying‽” With one hand on her hip, she placed the other on his shoulder. “There’s _nothing_ stopping you from either of those things. If you want to wear cute clothes, then wear them! And if you want to be a girl, then be a girl!”

“What do you mean?” Sora asked, looking up.

“I mean any gender can wear any outfit, regardless of what society says. You can be a boy and still wear these clothes just because they’re marketed toward girls. But also, you _can_ be a girl if you want. There are countless people who don’t identify with the gender that they were given at birth.”

“Well I know that transgender people exist. But I’m not really sure if that really feels right for me. I mean, this isn’t some big feeling inside me. Sometimes I just look at girl’s clothes and I feel really sad.”

“Then you can experiment if you want. And if you don’t like it, you can go back to being a boy. And you can change your mind as many times as you want,” Shiki explained. “Of course, the key part here is that it should be what you _want._ Of course, something like this is a big journey of self-discovery, so how you go about this is all up to you.”

“I’m still not sure,” Sora rubbed the back of his neck. “But I think maybe starting small might be a good idea.”

“Starting small sounds like a great idea.”

**~xXx~**

Sora carried all the shopping bags with his friend’s clothes in them. Shiki offered to help, but he insisted that he couldn’t bother her for any more assistance when she’d already done enough. They’d even made a quick stop to pick up two Natural Puppy pins. _‘Xion said she considers herself transgender, I hope she likes this.’_ He admired the pin’s color scheme, planning to keep the second one for himself.

As they neared their final shopping destination, his legs started wobbling and he found it harder to trudge through the snow. A piercing chill filled his body, and it wasn’t from the environment around him. _‘Don’t be silly Sora,’_ he told himself. _‘You’ve faced countless apocalyptic events and frightening monsters, there’s no reason to be so afraid.’_

“Oh hey,” Shiki peeked through the open door. “You’re in luck! Princess K is in today. She’s like, Lapin Angelique’s best employee. She runs this amazing blog that talks about so many things. Fashion, gender equality, trans rights. You’re in safe hands here.”

Sora nodded. And together they stepped into the store.

Behind the counter stood a woman with a gorgeous black dress, and a little top hat decorated with a pink ribbon. “Welcome to Lapin Angelique!” She said in a cutesy voice. They were surrounded by black clothing everywhere, but it was all so adorable.

“Hello Princess K, it’s so nice to see you today!” said Shiki, “Eri and I read your new blog post the other day. You were right, not enough people realize how great black can go with bright colors. They think of dark and light as if they’re always in opposition and never in unison.”

Sora’s heart pounded too loudly for him to hear much of their conversation. He quickly looked around the store, finding the clothes he intended to pick up for Xion, as well as the clothes he wanted to try on himself. If he hadn’t felt so nervous he really would have enjoyed taking the time to browse, but as it stood he was ready to burst. “I’d like to buy these, please,” he placed the items on the counter and quickly reached for his Munny.

“Certainly. Would you like Princess K to gift wrap any of these for you?”

Sora shook his head. “No thank you, but could I use your changing room?”

**~xXx~**

Sora stepped out, wearing a lovely black Lace-up Dress with a red Cape trailing behind him and a Ribbon Bonnet upon his spiky hair. “Do I look okay?” he asked, feeling more nervous than he ever had in his life.

“You look amazing Sora!”

“Princess K thinks you look marvelous. And she is always happy to see people wearing what makes them happy, so she hopes this dress will bring you lots of joy.”

Sora gave a faint smile. “Thanks I think it will.” He turned to Shiki. “This feels really nice,” he said, twirling. “I’m really glad I talked to you about this.”

“Me too. I hope you can sort things out for yourself, but if not, there’s no shame in taking the long road to getting things figured out.” The two walked outside as the snow kept falling from above. They made it to the Gummi Ship, and Sora placed all the shopping bags in the backseat, letting out a sigh of relief as they weight fell from his arms.

“Be sure to come back and visit soon,” said Shiki.

Sora gave her a quizzical look. “Huh? You didn’t think I was leaving already did you? I just got here.” He reached into the backseat and pulled out a bunch of boxes. “I told Neku and the others I’d call him when we were done shopping. I need to drop off all your presents, I figured it would be faster than making two trips.” He handed one of the boxes to Shiki. It was covered in bright pink and green wrapping paper. “You can open it now if you want.”

She opened it, finding a new sewing machine inside. “Neku told me your old one was starting to wear out. I hope this is a good replacement.”

Shiki set the sewing machine aside for a moment and wrapped her arms around him. “Oh my gosh Sora, thank you so much. Now I feel bad for not getting you anything.”

Sora twirled around quickly, his dress flaring out. “What are you talking about‽ You’ve already given me an amazing present.”

**Author's Note:**

> Princess K was meant to be trans too, but I couldn't directly work that in.


End file.
